


Nerf War

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Nerf War fight, Team Rogues v Team Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple Nerf War fight between the Rogues and Team Flash, winner takes all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerf War

The terms of the war were simple, Team Rogues v Team Flash, no abilities were allowed to be used. That was set down and agreed upon by everyone, though most of them expected the Rogues not to listen. What they didn’t expect was Barry to ignore the rules blatantly and run around the whole place shooting at the Rogues. It was entertaining until on shot hit Cisco and all hell broke loose. No teams, every man for him or herself, powers applied. It was why an hour later that the labs looked more like a demolition site than an actual lab. Barry could hear Cisco and Hartley teaming up, shooting at a poor unexpected Iris who was saved by Shawna. His location was no more for a hide-out purpose then strategical advantage. After hitting Joe and Mark, he knew he wasn’t safe.

 

The Rogues and Team Flash had come to an understanding, everyone sitting down for a period that lasted two weeks on and off to talk about mostly everything. It was tough, and got very heated but in the end, it was better for everyone. The nerf war was Cisco’s idea, wanting an activity that involved everyone’s favourite things, winning and shooting. It was a good idea, the terms drawn up and everyone agreeing until Harry mentioned the no powers rule. After that, Barry shrugged and zipped out, shooting Len in the process. He knew if he could last it out in the closet that he found, he would be fine. The Rogues were overly excited about getting to one up the Flash, finally, and he would rather not be pelted with nerf bullets by everyone, even those who were once on his side. 

 

Listening to someone come to a stop outside the closet, he leant against the back wall, hoping that he was quiet enough for the person to move away. Leaning into the shadow, his eyes widened at Len sneaking into the closet, shutting the door in front of him, keeping his back to the wall, and to Barry. Hopefully he didn’t know that Barry was in here and is just waiting it out like he was, or maybe he is just waiting for the ideal moment to attack someone. Maybe he was in here to attack him, how did he know that Barry was even in the closet.

 

“I can hear you thinking,” Well, there goes his element of surprise, was he going to shot Len.

 

“Ahhhh,” He scratched the back of his head.

 

“Chill Scarlet, I needed a tactical retreat, this was the best option, you aren’t the greatest at keeping hidden,” Len turned to face him, hands in the air as a sign of, what, surrender.

 

“I won’t shoot if you don’t,” Len smirked.

 

“De-deal,” He felt his cheeks heat up with the lack of air in the small, very small space that is now occupied by both of them. 

 

“Well Allen, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” He rolled his eyes at the line, wait, why was he using a line.

 

“Did you just use a line on me?” He really needed to work out his mind to mouth filter. 

 

“Well, only if it worked,” Len’s hand danced along his hips, he back hitting the wall a little harder. 

 

“Um, I, ah,” He swallowed the dry lump in his throat.

 

“Barry,” Len whispered, shivers running down his spine, Lens voice made him want to do many, many things. 

 

Feeling Lens hands snake up the inside of his shirt, he shivered at the touch of cold on hot. His hand cupped the side of Lens neck, other resting on his shoulder, both of their breaths were just wisps between their bodies. Neither wanting to make the first move, just waiting until the other cracked. Barry bit down on his bottom lip, the feeling of Lens thumbs rubbing circles into his hips was getting harder to resist. Luckily Len made the decision for him, closing off the rest of the distance, their lips parting for the others. Gripping onto his neck tighter, Barry pushed himself up on his toes, tilting his head to the side. Feeling the back of the wall rub against him, he used that to his advantage, wrapping one leg around Lens waist, pushing himself off the wall to wrap the other around. He let out of soft moan at the hands that were gripping onto his ass, keeping him in place between Len and the wall. He bit down on Lens bottom lip, his tongue searching Len mouth, wanting to know what he tasted like. His arms wrapped around Lens neck, pulling them flush against each other. 

 

A light that hit the closet broke them apart, that and Caitlin’s loud apology, slamming the door back shut. Both looked at each other, Barry untangling himself from Len, scratching the back of his head. Len listening to the build of commotion outside as others gathered to see what caused Caitlin’s outburst.

 

“Any way out?” Len whispered.

 

“Vent,” He nodded up at the small vent above their heads.

 

“Why, wanting to do a runner?” He twitched his eyebrow.

 

“Yes, I thought that was obvious with our previous engagement,” Len smirked.

 

“Len,” Barry groaned.

 

“Damn it Scarlet, let’s just, get out of here, I’m taking you to dinner,” Len grabbed Barrys hand, opening the door and ignoring the others who had gathered.

 

“Night,” Len spoke to no one is particular.

 

“Bye,” He followed along, hoping his blush wasn’t too obvious.

 

“Why couldn’t I have been in that closet,” He heard Hartley whine, grateful that Joe or his dad were around to see any of that.


End file.
